


...И в ливень люби меня

by Antitheos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с кинк-феста: : "Шерлок/Мориарти. Поцелуи под дождем".</p>
            </blockquote>





	...И в ливень люби меня

 

На небе кромешная туча враздрызг.  
Пустой дорога стоит.  
Лишь мечутся тысячи кварцевых брызг,  
Стирая следы копыт.  
Настолько влажны, что пчеле не нужны,  
Цветы на обочине дня.  
О, выйди на зов, ступая с холмов,  
И в ливень люби меня!  
Р. Фрост

  
  
  
Глупо скрываться от дождя за зонтом. Стихия найдет тебя везде, она неумолима и всеобъемлюща. Можно немного поиграть с ней в прятки, а потом попробовать ее подчинить.  
  
Схватить стихию за мокрые лацканы, впитать ее без остатка. А ливень смеется рокотом грома, и боги швыряют молнии. Равнодушный рот наказан укусом, вода шумит яростнее - злись, злись, небо, ты прекрасно, когда злишься.  
  
\- Отвечай мне.  
  
\- Скучно.  
  
Сорвать улыбку с треснувших губ, слизнуть капли... Кровь или вода? Сладкая горечь с привкусом металла, амброзия, о, амброзия, я теперь знаю рецепт.  
  
\- Лгунишка. Папочка тебя накажет.  
  
\- Всего лишь физиологическая реакция.  
  
Омут в его глазах - ночь в моих. Ад сходит на землю острыми струями, пронзает меня насквозь. Я распят на высокой кудрявой фигуре и не могу вырвать гвоздь из сердца. Я распят дождем и припаян молнией.  
  
\- Нет, я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Не сегодня.  
  
\- Непостоянный как погода. Синоптики обещали солнце.  
  
Сцеловать смешок, несильно дернуть за наполненные водой пряди. Ты впитываешь ее как губка, и я хочу выпить тебя досуха. Капли дождя пьянят лучше алкоголя. Не хватает воздуха - я, кажется, тону. Брызги танцуют бесовскую джигу на твоем лбу, и я даже слышу топот их каблуков. Как они еще не проломили тебе череп? А, естественно. Вы же одной крови.  
  
\- Это твои руки или я брежу?  
  
\- Мы оба бредим.  
  
Смертельная нежность в ласках ливня. Руки-струи забираются мне под рубашку, прижимают крепче. Но я - ночь, я - тьма, я не позволяю себя схватить. Никому. Никогда. Ты подобрался слишком близко. И у меня нет сил тебя оттолкнуть. Сумрак и ливень слились воедино.  
  
\- Ты тоже это чувствуешь, правда?  
  
\- Я...  
  
Мироздание трещит по швам, как его одежда, наэлектризованный воздух покалывает обнаженную кожу. Она инфернально-синяя в сумраке, его кожа. А моя - на тон темнее. Он длинный, как нити дождя, мне неудобно тянуться, поэтому я опрокидываю его на сброшенное пальто. Мы дрожим в унисон.  
  
\- Холодно и грязно, милый, тебе ведь нравится так.  
  
\- Заткнись. В кармане брюк.  
  
Под нашим обоюдным весом проседает влажная почва, баночка с любрикантом открывается туго - крышка скользит в пальцах.  
  
\- О! Ты подготовился. Я и не сомневался. Великие умы мыслят одинаково.  
  
\- Конечно... Боже.  
  
Стонут деревья вокруг, шипит ветер, плачет небо. Или это все делаем мы? Не знаю, неважно. Розги ливня хлещут по голой спине - о, да, сильнее, мне это нравится! Я закрываю длинное тело своим, я не дам розгам коснуться его. Я не делюсь тем, что принадлежит мне.  
  
Не дыши, мой ангел, сейчас будет больно.  
  
... а теперь дыши, мать твою, дыши, так, правильно.  
  
В моих руках выгибается стихия, сыпет проклятьями и урчит от наслаждения.  
  
Ты скользишь между каплями, течешь сквозь мои пальцы, Но я - ночь, я - тьма, я в тебе - глубоко, в ядре каждой клетки, в начале каждой мысли. Ты, я, ночь, дождь - все одно. И пусть боги недовольно швыряют молнии.


End file.
